Piles are common driven into the ground to provide support for structures. Depending on the nature of the structure and the nature of ground where structure is to be built, the pile can be configured in a number of different shapes and sizes and can be manufactured of a variety of different materials.
A common pile type is made of cylindrical pipe. Cylindrical pipe piles are relatively in expensive and are commonly driven into the ground using a combination of static and vibrational forces. Certain pipe piles are provided with a drive bit to allow the cylindrical pipe pile to be driven into the ground using axial rotation.
The need exists for improved pipe piles that facilitate the insertion of the pile into the ground.